Fairy Tale
by The Black Gryphon
Summary: AU: This story is not based around any actual fairy tale persay.... The group are all upstanding members of the royal class and when they interact, chaos is born. (Main focus: Kitty, Pietro, Lance, and a few others) Chpt 1 up!
1. The fateful meeting

"THAT IS IT!" Kitty cried as she stormed across the room, through the door, up the stairs, through her door, and into her closet. Phasing right through her now slimed dress, the took her riding shirt and pants, slipped them on and headed for her window. She could hear her father storming up the stairs, raging mad. Phasing through the window and hovering in the air, she landed near the stables. James, her closest friend, had already put the saddle on a black Stallion named Dancer, Kitty's favorite horse. Charging out through the solid oak doors, she ran through a fence. Normally a horse would shed away from the idea of going through a door, but Dancer was used to it, and Kitty was sure he liked it... She raced across the fields just as her father, Logan, came out, hollering, "KATHERINE PRYDE! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!" Kitty sweatdropped but continued to gallop into the woods.  
  
Muttering obscenities, Logan moved to chase after his daughter, but his wife, Ororo (who was Kitty's STEP mother), stopped him.  
  
"Give her time... Besides, I'm sure she wouldn't of liked being courted by such an... unusual boy." She said soothingly.  
  
"I guess your right..." Logan grumbled, "That little bas..."  
  
"AHEM!"  
  
"Sorry. That little JERK, slimed my jacket... But she's gonna get it when she gets back home!"  
  
"I'm sure Logan." Ororo said when her 'son', though technically he was her deceased sister's son, Evan suck his head out the window.  
  
"Mom, Kitty went wild again?"  
  
"Shut up." Was Logan's reply.  
  
Dodging low branches, tree roots, and boulders, Kitty let the wind whip against her face. Dance snorted as he speed up more, nimbly dodging any obstructions like a person for who he was named as.  
  
'Little jerk... I was being nice too! He had to slime my dress! My FAVORITE DRESS!' She ranted in her head when someone called out her name. Slowing Dancer, she turned to see Kurt disappearing. He reappeared behind her.  
  
"Hello Kitty. Vhats sup?"  
  
"Hi Kurt!" She smiled as she lead dancer into a slow trot over to where Kurt's uncle, Lord Hank McCoy, sat, a book in his hand.  
  
"So that's the reason my nephew disappeared." He jokingly said. "Logan got mad at you again?"  
  
"It's not my fault!" Kitty defended. "The jerk slimed my dress!"  
  
"Vhich dress?" Kurt asked.  
  
"The nice lavender one."  
  
"Oh... Never did like that dress too much... The v neck showed too much... not that I minded..."  
  
"KURT!"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"You know Katherine," Hank interceded, "Your 16, it's high time you got married."  
  
"Yeah, I know! But I want to find the RIGHT guy, not some pervert that just want to screw me..."  
  
"Katherine..."  
  
"You know, you sound like mom." Kitty groaned. Kurt got off Dancer, and Kitty waved. Before anyone could even react she took off.  
  
"Anxious girl isn't she. Kurt, Lets get back to your lesson." Hank said, opening the book once more.  
  
"I don't really care..." Kurt whined.  
  
"But Kitty adores this author..."  
  
"LETS GET STARTED ALREADY!" Works every time, but it's true... Kitty is a avid reader.  
  
Dancer galloped through the fields when the earth began to shake. Kitty, panicking, gathered up her power and pulled Dancer upwards so he was galloping in the air. Oh yes, this was the part he liked... The earth shook harmlessly below them, until pillars of stone appeared. She looked at Dancer, who eyed her understanding. This was not good.  
  
Suddenly Kitty was forced to dive as Grand Golden Eagle flew by. Turning, Kitty watched the huge eagle dip and upwards, the rider smirking. Letting him come close, she phased right through them, glaring as she chased after the rider. Another horse was below them, ignoring the shaking earth. Diving down till they were a bare inch from the ground, she urged Dancer to go faster till they outdistance them. Landing, Dancer turned pawed the ground, snorting. The Eagle screeched as the other rider approached.  
  
"Not bad, not bad." The man leaning against Dancer said. But... Dancer turned his head to snap at the man, but he was gone and on his back. "Too slow boy... Hey! This rider's a GIRL!"  
  
"What do you mean?" The other rider said as he pulled up, catching a good look at the rider. Indeed, she was one of the fairer sex. Kitty felt his eyes stare at her, making both her and Dancer nervous.  
  
"WHAT were you jerks doing?" She snapped, turning to the man, but he was gone again. The eagle landed and the man leaned against it's massive wing.  
  
"Having some fun. Didn't mean to scare you." the man replied. She huffed.  
  
"That's FUN? You were trying to kill me or something?"  
  
"No, it was all that moron's idea..." The man on the Bay stallion replied. "I'm sorry, Lady..."  
  
"Kitty..."  
  
"No last name?"  
  
"I'm not telling YOU!" The man shrugged.  
  
"Lance... and the idiot is Pietro..." Lance replied when He noticed Kitty and Dancer beginning to walk off. Not stopping her, he watched as the enchanting girl rode off. He sighed... Not like him...  
  
Pietro flopped on his massive bed, staring at the white canopy. He was bored, AGAIN, but he had to admit, that Kitty girl was entertaining at least.  
  
"Your Highness?" A irritating voice said, causing Pietro to groan. If his father's attendant was here, that means...  
  
A few days later....  
  
"FATHER! Do I HAVE to go?" Kitty pleaded with Logan, but he was stubborn. He pointed to the door, much to the displeasure of his daughter. She walked in, and let the servants drag her in and fuss about her dress and stuff.  
  
"Milady! You shouldn't ride! It's so uncultured for a lady too... Just LOOK at that hair!" One tittered as the other made her lift her arms. The shirt, leggings, and boots were taken off, along with everything else. Suddenly she was pushed into the bath. They scrubbed her hair as if she was helpless... It was getting on her nerves.  
  
"WILL YOU GET OUT?" She roared, turning, storming into the middle of the huge bath where the servants couldn't get her unless they waded in themselves. Huffing, they filed out, leaving Kitty in her peace. Well, there was no avoiding this now... Scrubbing her skin with strawberry scented soap, she washed away all the weariness. She preferred this scent because it was a light, almost undetectable scent and wasn't like that AWFUL perfumed soap those women in court wore. Those soaps literally stunk up the room, and nearly made Kurt pass out... Not that she could of blamed him. As soon as she was clean, she climbed out of the huge tub, wrapping a towel around her. Looking at the dress the maids had chosen out, she wrinkled her nose. It was a horrible, ugly, grayish green thing. Ignoring it, she walked into her closet, looking at her old dresses. But daddy wouldn't let her wear those. Looking through the dresses, she stopped as she found her birth mother's old dress. Touching the  
crystal like mesh covering the pale, almost white, rose silk, she looked at it... And then took it down.  
  
"KITTY!" Logan called up the huge stairway.  
  
"Logan, we aren't late. Give the girl some time." Ororo said, sitting down.  
  
"Knowing how long you women take..." Logan trailed off. Evan just struggled with his tie. The shuffling of cloth was heard and a faint, "I'm coming down!" Kitty exited from her wing hallway, causing everyone to look up. She had piled her hair elegently on top of her head and placed some transparent gems in here hair. They were a gift from Kurt, called Dream tears. The dress showed her creamy shoulders, the clear gem lined hemline staring a inch below her collar bones. It wrapped itself snuggly around her slim waist and then proceeded to flow downward, trailing just barely on the floor. A simple pair of rose shaped studs and a teardrop pendent were the only jewelry she wore.  
  
"How do I look?" Kitty asked, turning.  
  
"Vonderful!" Kurt said as he entered, Hank following. Evan blinked.  
  
"No way. Okay, where did you hide Kitty? Who are you?"  
  
"E-VAN!" Kitty whined glaring at him as she walked down the stares. Logan had a sad, yet approving look in his eyes and Ororo though she looked beautiful.  
  
"Okay! Lets go! MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVE IT!" Logan hollered as 2 carriages pulled up. Kitty and Evan rolled their eyes as Hank laughed.  
  
Twirling a random girl in a circle, Pietro let her go as she caught her breath and walked away. There weren't any girls good enough for him here, AGAIN! Brushing off some lint from his navy blue tux and checking his white gloves for makeup or dirt, he passed by his father and sister, Rogue, who smirked from her place.  
  
"No one this time? Your losing your touch." Shee smirked as Pietro shot a glare that could of killed a dragon. The doors opened as yet another family came in catching everyone's attention for a second or more. The Lord and Lady strutted in, followed by a young man and...  
  
"Hey! Pietro! Yo!" Todd tried to get his attention when he glanced up.  
  
"Oh, that Pryde girl... Real spitfire... Stupid too......" Todd muttered.  
  
"What's wrong with Pietro? Oh, I mean his Lordship..." Lance asked and looked up himself, only to freeze. He leaned into Pietro.  
  
"She's HIS daughter?" He whispered harshly.  
  
"How the hell was I supposed to know?" Pietro whispered back.  
  
"YOUR family are allies with them!!"  
  
"Shut up... Oh no, here they come."  
  
"PIETRO!" A shrill voice rang through causing Todd, Lance, Pietro and anyone with the ability to hear to wince. His father's attendant, Tituba cam over, her chest a flouncing and her flirtation blatantly obvious.  
  
"Your father wants to see you." Tituba said. Pietro groaned and streaked over, leaving Tituba to follow and Lance and Todd smirking.  
  
"Lord Pryde... so glad you could join us." Eric said in a neutral tone.  
  
"Yeah right..." Logan muttered but Ororo 'nudged' him. "It is my honor Milord" Logan forced out. Ororo curtsied and then brought Kitty and Evan out.  
  
"this is my daughter Katherine, and my son Evan." Kitty and Evan politely curtsied/bowed when Kitty noticed someone. She let a small gasp and then glared... But if he, that white haired jerk was standing behind Lord Magnus... then...  
  
"This is my son Pietro, heir to my lands, and my step daughter Rogue..." Kitty groaned and nearly forgot to curtsy. After straightening out, she turned to her father.  
  
"Dad, I'm thirsty... I'm going to get a drink."  
  
"Go ahead..." Kitty took off as fast as she could, hoping to find some people. Evan and Kurt followed and found her taking a cup of strawberry Champagne from a server. Taking their own drinks, hey joined her.  
  
"Something wrong sis?" Evan asked, sipping the bubbly beverage.  
  
"Not really..." Kitty replied, twirling the glass in hand.  
  
"Do tell." Kurt said, drawing closer. None of them noticed the trio approaching.  
  
"Remember 5 days ago?"  
  
"When you came in mad enough to rip down half the manor? I remember that." Evan said, earning a glare from Kitty which told him it was wise to shut up right about now. "Continue."  
  
"I meet some rather discourteous guys..." Kitty groaned, taking a sip of her beverage, wincing as it burned on it's way down.  
  
"I'll spike them!" Evan growled, a spike coming from his palm. Even though she wasn't his true sister, Evan was still protective of his 'baby' sister (though she was older them him).  
  
"No need Evan. I mean, it's not like you can really do anything about it..." Kitty said.  
  
"Vhy not?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Because you'd be..." Kitty eeped as her drink was snatched by a slimy tongue and she was whirled into a dance. Evan and Kurt blinked as it happened within a whole second and around 2 seconds later, Kitty and her 'abductors' had disappeared. When their wits had returned, Evan growled and started to prowl. Kurt just sighed and then saw Tabitha.  
  
"Hey! TABBY!"  
  
Kitty found herself against the wall of a very crowded dancing hall with...  
  
"You." her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Look, could we just forget about that certain incident?" Pietro asked, leaning over her. She could help notice how devilishly handsome he looked like when his face was shadowed but quickly those thoughts were torn to shreds.  
  
"Why should I? I mean, it is sorta like an attempt on MY life!"  
  
"Yeah, but if my dad found out..." It snapped.  
  
"Your afraid of your father!" She teased.  
  
"I am not! I'm just worried he'll... do something..." Pietro covered up, though it was true.  
  
"Look, I'm not going to tell my dad, but if you push it...." She smiled a evil smile.  
  
"Look Kitty-Kat, we're asking nicely." A 2nd voice said.  
  
"You've got some nice taste in beverages sister." a 3rd said. Kitty looked over Pietro to find not only that other jerk, but Todd the slime-ball.  
  
"I've died and gone to hell..." She murmured resting her face in her gloved hands. Suddenly there was a blur as she Kitty felt her hair fall over her shoulders. Looking up in shock, she found Pietro holding her hairpins.  
  
"Give them back!" She seethed, grabbing for them.  
  
"Make me!" Pietro teased. He couldn't help it... the silence was killing him. Lance just stared at Kitty. He gulped as he gazed at her. Though he barely knew her, he found her to be an enchanting creature and seeing her hair fall down her neck like a silken wave caused him to fall in love with her at first sight... Well 2nd sight. Kitty tried to reach them without jumping, but Pietro, being taller then her, held them over her head.  
  
"Promise me you won't mention that event to my father and you'll get this back eventually." He said.  
  
"FINE! Now hand them over!" Kitty agreed.  
  
"Nuh uh. I said EVENTUALLY..." Kitty gaped as she found herself tricked and then groaned. Turning, she headed for the main room when Lance grabbed her elbow. Twirling as he let go, she found him bowing his hand outstretched.  
  
"A dance Fair Lady? As an apology?" Lance asked uneasily. Kitty thought about it for a second while Lance's mind was racing. ~What if she said no?~  
  
She placed her hand in his and curtsied.  
  
"I'd love to." ~YES!!!~ They headed towards the ring of dancers and easily fell into the dancing. While Lance was ok with dancing, Kitty was an expert, so she lead a bit.  
  
"Sorry about Pietro, he can be such a moron at times." Lance murmured as he caught her as she twirled back in.  
  
"I could see that." Kitty agreed, "So, who are your parents?"  
  
"..." Lance remained quiet and Kitty then berated herself. "Sorry..." She murmured.  
  
"It's alright, I never like to talk about them." Lance replied quickly and then twirled her away, her dress sparkling in the light. Her hair framed her face beautify as she smiled. As she came back, he held her waist tighter and smiled briefly till the smile stuck. ~This is one girl I could hold forever...~  
  
Pietro watched as Lance and Kitty danced. She wasn't 'half bad' and that coming from Pietro was like saying you were the world wide champion of the topic, in this case, dancing.  
  
"Pietro." Pietro barely head his father and quickly, and I mean quickly, ran to his father.  
  
"Yeah dad?"  
  
"I want you to dance with the Pryde girl." Eric said, sipping the glass of wine.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"But Father!" Eric then just glared at his son, who gulped and sped away. Eric could be scary when he needed to be, and that was almost always. He didn't LIKE the Pryde family, but it was a well needed alliance between their lands, and what better way of making that alliance strong by marrying off their offspring to each other?  
  
"Hey Lance!" Pietro's voice cut off Lance's happy little reverie as he turned his attention from the charming Kitty to his friend.  
  
"May I cut in?" Lance scowled but then saw the glare directed from Lord Magnus at him and, reluctantly, stepped away. Leaning against the wall, he watched as Kitty took Pietro's hand, though she flinched.  
  
~Well at least she wasn't interested in PIETRO! But she wasn't interested me either....~ Lance groaned mentally and stared out the window.  
  
"Well this is rather unpleasant." Kitty said darkly, not looking at Pietro as they danced.  
  
"Your telling me?" Pietro agreed, bored out of his mind. This dance was just WAY TOO SLOW! Snapping 3 times, the orchestra stopped and then a sultry beat began. Kitty's eyes widened as she snapped her head towards Pietro, eyeing him warily as he blurred and reappeared with a 'borrowed' long stemmed rose.  
  
"Do you *DARE* to dance?" He asked with a dangerous, daring tone. Kitty, not to be outdone, placed her hand in his, the rose trapped betweened their covered gloves. She was NOT going to be outdone by the likes of him! But, this wasn't just any dance, this was the fast paced dance of the Tango where personal space was non-existent. Kitty and Pietro neither let the other lead nor could they be the leader. They danced with speed and grace, doing dips and twirls, their movements seductive yet daring at the same time. The dancers had formed a ring around the Hosting Lord's son and his companion, whispering about how well matched they were. Evan was about ready to seriously hurt someone, Logan ready to KILL someone (Ororo was trying to keep him calm) Kurt was gaping (With Hank holding up his nephew's jaw) and Lance... Well he was just stunned about 2 things: A) Kitty could keep UP with Pietro, who was notorious for wearing out his partners in a NORMAL dance and B) they were  
getting AWFULLY close... and DAMN! Could someone be THAT flexible? Suddenly the dance ended suddenly and Kitty was held up against Pietro, staring into his eyes. Pietro had the rose between his teeth and both were out of breath. Murmurs within the gathered crowded altered the 2 to the audience and they broke apart, Kitty turning and spotting her father (who was about ready to blow a gasket), walked over as quickly as she could. Pietro walked calmly towards his father, the girls chitterling around him as he passed through the crowds and sat down in his chair.  
  
"I see you enjoyed yourself." Eric said calmly. ~Oh please shut up!~ Pietro whined mentally. 


	2. Enter the Villian

"HEY! XAVIER!" Logan called as they entered the huge castle. Kitty stretched her arms, her loose white shirt and black pants comfortably clothing her. She was still a bit sore from the dancing last night, but she was happy. Evan was half wake till he walked into a pillar.

"OWW!" He groaned holding his now smashed nose. Kitty giggled when there was a voice behind them.

"It's good to see you Logan, Ororo. Kitty and Evan have grown up since I've last seen them." Kitty and Evan turned to the older man in a magical transport chair and bowed/curtsied before Kitty launched herself into a hug.

"Hey, Xavier, anything unusual happen?" Logan asked when Kitty let go.

"I don't believe so, though I am surprised that you haven't married off your daughter." Kitty wrinkled her nose and huffed.

"Not you too!" She whined, earning a chuckle from Xavier.

"Half-pint's to wild to calm down...." Logan grumbled. Kitty stuck out her tongue.

"Much like you a long time ago Logan..." Xavier said before pausing to think. 

"Hrmp.... Anyway, is the guest houses ready for us?"

"Yes Logan. In fact your family will be staying in the newest one.."

"Fine with me." Ororo jabbed her elbow into Logan's sides, reminding him. "Thanks Charles."

" No problem Logan. By the way, there are others staying in the grounds. Let me call them down..." Xavier concentrated and there were sounds of footsteps and a soft poof.

"KURT!" Kitty hugged the blue, elf like mutant, who just grinned. A red head and a man with a red visor came in, along with a whole group of other people.

"This is Jean, my sister's daughter, and beside her is Scott." The 2 nodded. Slowly, Alex, Ray, Amara, Jubilee, and Tabitha were introduced. Kitty smiled when Logan said he'd be back in a hour with their stuff. Kitty turned and waved when her hand froze.

"Hey Charles..." Logan said.

"Hrm?"

"how'd you get Magnus to agree to stay in the fairgrounds?"

"Don't ask, though only his son is. Something about attacking a lady of the court and stuff."

~NO! NO WAY~ Kitty's mind screamed as she saw Lance dragging Pietro into the manor. Evan was scowling, a few nasty spike protruding from his arm. And for some reason, Scott was glaring at Lance...

"We're here!" Lance called out mockingly as the servants dropped the bags. Rogue huffed as Todd and Fred looked around. Lance finally focused on the group, scowling as he saw Summers, but froze as he spotted Kitty. Though she wasn't wearing a dress, her white shirt was buttoned down so that you could JUST barely see the white undershirt she was wearing.

~LUCKY! I thought I was being punished staying here with the moron~ His mind cried when Scott's rather 'pleasant' voice came in. ~Maybe I am... damn it!~

"Why Alvers, never thought I'd see YOU here..." ~You god damned bastard...~

"Well aren't was all so lucky Summers." ~Little screw off~ Lance scowled. Glares were exchanged as the others just groaned.

"Lets get you to your rooms." Xavier said, hoping that the 2 would control themselves, and he did have that summer house just incase.

"Kitty?" Jean looked around for the younger girl when she heard someone moving within the training area. Peeking in, she found the girl twirling a ribbon on a stick prettily, dancing to the movements, her eyes closed. It LOOKED harmless, till Kitty's arm twisted. Jean blinked as the now headless Dummy was cut in half.

"Not bad..." Scott commented as he peeked behind Jean, causing her to jump. Kitty didn't even notice.

"SCOTT!" She hissed, "What are you doing?"

"Watching like you are. Besides, Lord Xavier said that there was a training room around here." Scott replied, Jean rolling her eyes.

"Always training aren't you Scott?" jean tried to recall the last time she saw Scott doing anything OTHER then training.

"Har har.... Hey, where's Kitty?" A crossbow bolt impaled itself near the door.

"Next time, just announce yourselves guys." Kitty said as she reloaded her crossbow and aimed for the target.

"Where DID she pull THAT from?" Scott questioned as Jean shrugged.

Evan launched a few random spikes into the air when they disappeared in mid-flight.

"So your the Kitty-Kat's brother. I can see that the idiocy runs through the family." A voice said.

"Pietro..." Evan hissed through his teeth.

"LORD Pietro to you!" Pietro jeered. Evan moved to strike when A ribbon came out of nowhere, tying up Evan.

"Like, Evan, please don't lose your temper. You'd be wasting calcium on someone like him." Kitty said, the source of the ribbon in her hands.

Pietro's temper flared. "Well I doubt he could of even hit me! Besides your family is probably helpless without my dad's help."

"WHAT did you say?" Kitty glared at the older boy.

"You heard me Kitten." Evan was released as the ribbon blurred. Pietro dodged with ease as she tried to snag him. Twirling the spikes he had, he caught the ribbon end and blurred himself, wrapping the ribbon around her arms and waist.

"Too slow Kitten. You'll never beat me!" Pietro announced.

"Don't..." Kitty grimaced as he tightened the ribbon. "Be to sure!" Kitty suddenly pushed upwards, flipping over him and kicking at Pietro, only to have the ribbon looped around her neck.

"Coming from a Military family, I'm surprised your so PATHETIC!" Kitty gritted her teeth and hissed out, "Take that back!"

"Make me!" The earth began to shake in warning as Lance approached.

"Pietro." Lance said in a warning tone.

"Fine..." Pietro let go of the ribbon, letting Kitty breath. She coughed as she sat on the floor, rubbing her neck. "I'll make you a deal. If you can catch me off guard and draw first blood, I'll give you back your pins." Pietro said, waving the mentioned hairpins in his hand. He saluted and walked off, Evan glaring as he helped his sister.

"Are you ok?" Lance asked as he kneeled down, his hand on Kitty's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess..." Kitty coughed as she finally regained her breath.

"That's good. Pietro can be a jackass at times." Lance muttered as he helped Kitty up. Evan glowered and then stormed off. He needed some milk anyway.

"Um, Thanks for helping me..." Kitty said, causing Lance to blush a bit. A whinny was heard from far off and Kitty turned to the sound.

"Your horse?" Lance questioned as he peered over her head to see the horses arrive.

"Yep... Hey, um, do you..." Kitty blushed, Lance's hopes and curiosity growing.

"What?"

"Wanna to race?" kitty blurted out, calling herself a moron in her mind. GREAT way to impress the guys Kitty...

"Sure. I bet I can beat you by a mile!" Lance teased lightly.

"Your on!"

The 2 horses streaked across the field, their riders encouraging them to continue. Kitty's hair ribbon had come undone and her hair was whipping around her face. The 2 stallions snorted as they tried to outrun each other, but the 2 riders had other ideas. Kitty slowed down as she finally noticed the time of day, or rather yet, sunset.

"Lance, we should head back. Dad gets worried when I stay out this late" Kitty said. Lance turned around, glancing at the sun, and nodded. The 2 riders turned their mounts and galloped towards the mansion, unaware that they had a spectator.

"So your Pietro's sister? I don't know HOW you could stand it." Kitty said as she walked towards the baths in her pink bathrobe, her items in a small wooden bath bucket and a towel thrown over her shoulder. Rogue just nodded, her towels and night ware thrown over the shoulder of her green bathrobe. Even though they only knew each other for about... 5 hours, they had grown close enough not to be nervous about sharing the same hot spring when it came to baths. They had their own bathrooms, but what woman wouldn't die for bathing in a hot spring? Name me 4 and I'll admit defeat, but Kitty and Rogue were not one of them. Opening the door to the bathroom, both girls shield their bathrobes and slipped into the water.

"Pietro isn't so bad. I mean he can be annoying once in a while, but he's actually a sweet boy."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Kitty murmured, yawning as she began to feel sleepy. Rogue simply looked through her stuff and lightly swore when she found she had forgotten her soap.

"Like, Use mine." Kitty stepped out of the water, grabbing her soap and holding it out to Rogue. Rogue made mo move to take it.

"It's not perfumed or anything."

"It's not that, I just can't touch anyone... My powers you know." Rogue explained. Kitty nodded and put the soap down, grabbing her shampoo and conditioner out. Folding the soap cloth as she took it out, she then proceeded to fill the bath bucket with water and pour it over her head. After drenching her hair, Kitty rubbed some shampoo into her hair.

"So, you like Lance?" Kitty winced as some shampoo went into her eye.

"I'll take that as a yes." Rogue smiled as she finished scrubbing herself. Kitty's choices of soap, bath items, perfumes, and makeup was nice, though she wore WAY too much pink for Rogue's taste. Though Kitty's face was a nice shade of rose pink.

"W-W-What brought THAT up?" Kitty sputtered.

"The fact that Lance is swooning over you like a moron and you imitating him." Rogue about ready to laugh. To cover her red face, Kitty rinsed her hair.

"He's a nice guy and all, but it's not what you think!" Kitty said.

"SURE it is!" Rogue said when Kitty filled her bucket and splashed the water at Rogue. Rogue grinned and the water war began. Meanwhile...

"What's taking those 2 so long?" Pietro groaned as he waited outside of the bath. He didn't want to walk in when 2 girls, especially his sister and that annoying Pryde girl, were in there. Even HIS speed wouldn't save him. Todd, Fred, and lance just shrugged and sighed.

"Do you hear laughter?" Lance commented.

"No I, YO! I hear it too!" Todd said.

"What ARE those girls doing?" Pietro raised his right eyebrow in wonder.

Rogue flipped through her books when Pietro came in.

"What was with the 'make-the-boys-wait' thing before?" He asked, annoyed.

"Me and Kitty..." Rogue began. "Kitty and I." Pietro corrected, earning a scowl from his sister.

"Kitty and I were just talking about girl stuff." Rogue continued. Pietro sniffed the air. It reminded him of how Kitty smelled.

"Why do you smell like the ditz?" Pietro asked. It was actually a pleasant smell, but he would never admit that. 

"I forgot my soap so she let me use hers. No big deal." Rogue said, looking at Pietro. "Now OUT! I wanna go to bed."

"Going dear sister. Night." Pietro said sarcastically and left, the scent of Kitty's soap still in his mind.

Kitty scribbled down some notes on the parchment with the graphite pencil she had, using the SOHCAHTOA method. Leaning back on the tree branch, she looked over to the sunset. She'd better get down before Evan had a fit. Get down from where you may ask? Try a high branch on a Pine tree.

"So if I do that..." she scribbled out the calculations, frowning as it didn't add up.

"Kitten can't do math? Figures." Pietro said as he 'appeared' beside her. She shot a murderous glare at him.

"Go away..." She growled, trying to concentrate when her paper was whisked out of her hands.

"Like, HEY! Give it back!" "make me!"

Kitty growled and then suddenly leapt up, phasing through the branch. Tackling him, she found herself falling along with Pietro. She clutched onto him, planning to Levitate them both when she landed on something warm. Blinking, she found herself flying extremely high in the clouds. So what's a girl to do? Yelp and cling onto the nearest thing.

"Well aren't we the huggy type." Kitty's eyes snapped open and the jumped up, "YOU!" only to find herself falling. Concentrating she slowed her decent so she wasn't falling, but she was too high up and her powers couldn't hold out THAT long! Pietro circled around and grabbed Kitty from the air.

"Don't try that again." Pietro ordered. Kitty was about to retort, but decided to keep her mouth shut, the ground was too far away for her comfort. Pietro, after getting his brain back into order, decided to scare the Kitten some more. Urging his companion, Zandie into a dive, he laughed as she hugged him tighter.

"Scared? I guess a girl like you would be!" Pietro taunted. Kitty growled slightly when she noticed that they were low enough for her to get down without help. Letting go of him, she was blown off. Whistling shrilly, she heard a response. Dancer came prancing under her and she landed with a soft thud (using her powers to soften the impact). Turning Dancer in the opposite direction, hoping Pietro wouldn't get any ideas. Unfortunately, he did.

"Ha ha! Think you can get away? I think not!" Pietro crowed as he chased after Kitty. Oh what she wouldn't do for Alex's or Scott's powers. Swearing in druidic she narrowly dodged him, phasing when the wing was about to hit them. Spying a Lake, she sent Dancer running away as she leapt off dancer's back and into the lake. Hearing that damned bird fly over head, she surfaced for air, only to se Pietro smirking from a tree branch.

"Your a moron you know that?"

Kitty was about to lunge when he tsked and wagged a finger. "I wouldn't do that."

"WHY NOT?" Kitty demanded.

"besides the fact you would never catch me, your wearing a white shirt..." Pietro pointed out. Kitty blushed and sunk back into the water. Pietro laughed loudly, causing Kitty to turn a deeper red. What he wasn't expecting was her grabbing him and dragging him into the lake.

"Ha ha ha HAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! COLD!"

"Serves you right!" Kitty quickly ran out of the lake and leapt on dancer, heading for her house. Pietro swore so loud that Hank could hear it.

"Hrm? I thought I just heard something."

Kitty groaned as she was forced to go to yet another ball. Storming into her room, she locked the servants out. Taking her bath items, she stormed out of her locked room, through the ceiling and into the bathroom just as Evan was getting out. The door slammed behind him.

"HEY! Damn, Kitty, you nearly hit me!" Evan said but a splash and the sound of scrubbing was heard.

"Women." Evan jsut rolled his eyes.

"That's what I've been saying all along." Logan groaned as Ororo booted him out of the other bathroom.

"I don't get it Kitty! Most vomen usually love parties like this." Kurt said.

"I did, but after a few run in with a certain Lord Sinister, well, you get the idea." Kitty fumed when there was a chuckle behind her. Turning her head, she saw Pietro walking up, laughing with Lance. She smiled when Lance looked up at her, but frowned when Pietro followed Lance's gaze. Well, he did after Lance's jaw had fallen to the ground. Pietro, was, slightly phased. Kitty Pryde, 2nd lady (after Ororo) to the Pryde name, was dressed in a midnight blue, formfitting dress that would make any normal man go ga-ga. A long strip of cloth trailed behind her and her hair was down. Quite an effect if it had caused Lord Alvers, son of the now deceased leader of the 3rd Imperial army under the emperor, and now the present commander of the 3rd imperial army floored. (AN: Lotus Blossom, there's Lance's rank. Logan's is the 1st imperial army and Magneto is the Lord of the country... a King perhaps. Basically, the more military power one had, the more power one had in general.) Pietro walked briskly by when he saw the whole male population, except those near Logan, who would kill anyone who dared look at his defenseless baby, at Kitty. A odd feeling came surging up, anger? no. Hate? no. Jealously? now that's a big no... right?

***Pietro's POV***

I watched as Lance, with a rather stupid grin plastered on his face, walked up to Kitty. It was no challenge to figure out that he was asking her for a dance, and as expected, she gave her consent. I shrugged and leaned against the wall, immediately bored. At least my father wasn't here to force me to dance with the girl... not when there were some delectable looking girls here. And being the natural specimen of beauty, they were attracted to me. One particular blue haired beauty asked for a dance. I laughed in my mind, She wouldn't last a full 2 minutes. But being the generous person I am (AN: Yeah right) I agreed. I was wrong, she lasted a minute and 4 seconds. Letting the poor girl walk off, I looked around to see Kitty and Lance dancing, well Lance trying to look good in front of the girl.

I have to admit, she was a good dancer, if she kept up with me she had to be. Lance was very unskilled in dancing, so why spare him the trouble? Besides, he was bored and he needed a challenge.

**normal**

Kitty felt Lance tense and turned her head, only to see Pietro walk up. A knowing glance and Lance, with a scowl, pulled away. Pietro smiled as he held out his hand. Kitty, being the center of attention (their last dance had spread around), was forced to accept. Taking his hand, she felt Pietro begin to lead. They danced the classy waltz, leading a pack of dancers with their graceful movements till a cry of "MURDER! MURDER!" was heard. Everyone turned to see Lady Magma on the ground, bleeding and mutilated as if her bones had disappeared all together. Kitty went pale and hid her face in the nearest thing, which happened to be Pietro's shoulders. Shivering she tried to ignore the screams. Pietro was shocked and revolted by the site, but when Kitty suddenly clutched him and hid her face in his shoulder, he snapped back into reality. Normally, he'd push the woman back, but something in Kitty's sudden change in personality, from the strong willed partner to the shivering girl in his arms, cried out to him. He wrapped his arms around her, hoping that she would calm down soon. The screams continued as the ladies rushed towards the door. Pietro slowly edged Kitty towards the door, trying to avoid the gruesome sight. As soon as everyone but them and Lance. Pietro didn't ponder upon the situation too long when there was a deep chuckle.

"So... I managed to corner the 2 I wanted... and with a bonus too...." His pale eyes glanced upon Kitty with the glazing of lust. Licking his lips, the man stood up and moved towards Kitty. Pietro tightened his grip around her as he felt an usual tingle of power surround him.

"ARGHHH!" Logan clawed against the mental barrier around the door.

"KITTY!" He was suddenly sent back by a blast of power. Ororo helped Logan up, who swore.

"DAMN IT!"

Evan frowned as he tapped the shield, feeling it ripple in response.

"It's Night's work." Logan finally said.

"Night?" Kurt and everyone still there (AM: Kurt, Hank, Logan, Ororo, Kurt. Todd fled like a baby supposedly)

"I knew him... he was a friend... then..." Logan stopped when something alerted him. He got up quickly and then tapped the shield, which sparked in response. Logan drew back his arm.

Pietro glared at the pale haired, almost pupil less man who just chuckled as he drew near. Before Lance could even summon up his power the man motioned and sent the Leader of the army into the air, thus cutting off his connection to the earth. The man then turned to Kitty, who was still shaking in fear. The tingling of power still was crawling up Pietro's body when the man blurred. Pietro panicked as the man appeared before him and moved to spear him through with some freaky blade when Kitty let out a little yelp. The power flared out, sending the man back into a wall. His impact caused a huge indent, but he just chuckled.

"Well, I see that over 8 years your powers have continued to grow. Good Kitty... Good." Kitty just shivered even more till her exhaustion over came her. Pietro tightened his arms around her now limp body when the sound of slicing was heard. Logan let our a roar of rage as he dove at the man, sending him back, scowling.

"Always in the way... Fine then, I'll be back soon my sweet." He chuckled and disappeared in a blob of shadow. Logan growled and then turned to Pietro, who handed her to her father. Besides, Lance was still hovering in the air and he wanted to get down.

Kitty bolted up, seeing the sun peek above the horizon. Logan bolted up when he saw her sit up.

"You okay Half pint?"

"Fine dad, just fine." Kitty said sarcastically, Logan just let out a sigh.

"I thought he was dead... but we know better now." Kitty murmured softly.

"Yeah.... but at least we'll be prepared. He can't come out during the day so take a nap." Logan said in a no-argument tone, and Kitty just obliged. Logan left the room and Kitty turned her body to face the window. She barely remembered what happened other then she was surrounded by such... warmth... She sighed softly and began to drift off to sleep when a pair of hands put themselves on her face and her eyes snapped open.

AN: Ah... the dreaded cliffhanger. Anyway, I'll get the next chapter up.

I've gotten my website up... ummm, donations anyone?


End file.
